


Unimpressive

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [127]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Herd of Stampeding Bilgesnipe, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, tumblr giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcyisimpressive, despite what her Soulmate might think.





	Unimpressive

**Author's Note:**

> For one of the winners of my 500 follower giveaway on tumblr.

"You're not what I expected, but you'll do."

Darcy had heard the Words many times during her life, and from people she loved or had come to love: her paternal grandmother, her favorite teacher, and even Jane. She couldn't change her Soulmark, but she could work hard to make sure that whoever was fated to say those words to her would have to eat them.

When she graduated with her Master's, Thor offered to take her to Asgard to celebrate. Jane came along, of course, and she along with Thor's mother decked Darcy out in the finest Asgard had to offer and escorted her to a grand feast in her honor.

Being congratulated by the royal court of Asgard felt pretty good. Darcy wondered what her Soulmate would think if they could see her now.

Frigga leaned over, touching Darcy's arm to get her attention. "Ah, finally," she said. "Darcy, allow me to present my second son, Loki."

Darcy stood along with Frigga as the prince approached. He was late, he didn't seem sorry for it, not to mention there was that whole thing with the destruction of New York in his attempt to take over Earth. She wasn't sure if he meant his demeanor to be a snub to her, but it didn't really matter.

"Prince Loki," Darcy greeted, extending a hand. "I'm not sure if it would be truthful of me to say I'm happy to see you, but it's good of you to show up."

The surprise in his eyes was pretty satisfying; Darcy found herself wondering if anyone had ever spoken to Loki that way before.

He opened his mouth to reply, but at that precise moment a huge herd of bilgesnipe came galloping through the hall.

Frigga gasped as one charged straight at them, but Darcy hadn't not died for 6 college credits for nothing. She pulled the queen out of the way, stumbling a little over the grand robes she was wearing, but managing to stay upright with Frigga's help.

"Loki, really," Frigga sighed as the noise and pandemonium died down. "Must you? At  _ every _ feast?"

"Tradition, Mother," Loki told her, and straightened his tunic as he turned toward Darcy.

"You're not what I expected, but you'll do," he said, a hint of approval in his eyes as he held out his hand for hers.

Darcy took it. "How did you manage to make that sound complimentary?" she wanted to know.

"My dear Darcy," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her hand. "Believe me when I say that my tardiness this afternoon is the only insult I will ever offer you."

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174704249438/unimpressive)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
